


Come for Me

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are draw to each other time and time again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come for Me

~ Come for Me ~

_Come for me_.

She has an ulterior motive for pleading guilty at her trial, one that is entirely selfish. She wants him to come for her on the advent of his return.

If he does not return (he  _will_  - but if, just  _if,_  he does not) or if he does return but makes no attempt to retrieve her from her prison... well, then, it won't matter that she is Dementor fodder because if either of those things were to happen, then she would never again be able to feel happiness anyway.

_Come for me_.

He returns ( _of course_  he returns).

He retrieves her ( _of course he does_ ), not immediately after his resurrection, but when he is ready (only then, of course only then).

Upon their reunion he brings her to his bed - without a care that her husband has seen and will know, for her bond to  _him_  is far more sacred than any marriage contract - where he slowly teases her to the highest peak of pleasure, desiring to see her devotion written in every line of her body.

He has no baser urges. This mockery of a body that he now inhabits does not feel such things. This night is for her - for her to worship him as she has always dreamed of doing but never before been allowed.

_Comfort me_.

The day her husband dies (an honorable death in battle against the Order), she does not come to him. Instead he is the one to seek her out. He takes her into his arms for a different purpose than ever before, although he is uncertain he will be able to give her what it is that she needs in this moment.

He knows that there was no romantic relationship between her and her husband despite the fact that they had been married, but there was friendship there, a peaceful companionship. He understands companionship. And he understands loss.

So he goes to her. Wordlessly, he draws her against him. She collapses into the embrace and lets her tears flow, allowing him to take on the burden of her sorrow as well as the full weight of her body.

_Come for me_.

He is all she needs. She would follow him even into the depths of hell.

She does not expect to precede him there.

She waits and waits but, although she knows he was killed, he does not appear.

In the afterworld, she toils as punishment for her sins. And when (after several eternities) she has earned her redemption, she trades it for the chance to return to the crossroads and retrieve the shattered core of his soul which lies trapped there, unable to move either forward or back.

_Come with me_.

She gathers him into the warmth of her own soul and brings him over to the other side, where they begin a journey together to search for the rest of his missing pieces.

~end~


End file.
